Ned Flanders Creepypasta
You guys should know The Simpsons right? Well I remembered getting a DVD from Redbox near a Jewels, heck even got myself a Mountain Dew and a bag of Lays. I decided to get a Simpsons DVD, for old times. I walked home and logged on to my laptop, nothing special, and opened up the casket. The disc said "Ned Flanders Extras" on the inside of the case. "Ned Flanders Extras?" I said. I put in the disc in my laptop and it only had one option, play. I continued on, and it show a moving Camera toward Springfield. It panned to Homer, being his usual self, sleeping on the hammock and then Ned cutting his lawn. Homer woke up, yawned and tried to get up. Through normal rediculousness, half of Ned's fence and house got demolished. It zoomed to Ned getting angry. He didn't seem to be taking action, so I became confused. I thought that it was a plot of Hurricane Neddy. It cut to black, and showed Ned crying. Rod and Todd tried comforting him. "It's okay Daddy, everyone makes mistakes! Nobody's perfect!" Todd shook his head. "Todd, Rod can you please leave now?", and they left. "He killed my Maude, he ruined my house, and he laughed at me!" It cut to black again. I found it rather jumpy, unusual. It scrolled to Homer sleeping at the Power Plant. Next, it panned a distance to Marge in her Canyonaro and, zooming out a little, Ned with a Monster Truck "Okay, how the hell did he get a Monster Truck? Then again, it's the Simpsons.", I wondered aloud. Ned crushed Marge, in her car, in a very fast motion. Next, Homer got a call. "Hello Mr.Simpson, your wife Marge is dead." Chief Wiggum said. Homer fell in his knees and cried. It panned to Homer crying in his, their bed, holding a picture of Marge. Then outside, there was Ned laughing. It was a gutteral, insane laugh. "Okay, I've had enough!" I said. I took out the disc. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice said. "The Hell is that?" I reeled back. On my laptop a bald Ned, injured, was present, much like a virus or a desktop wall. "PUT THE DISC BACK IN, YOU GOD LOVER!" Ned screamed. "YOU LOVE GOD TOO!" I hollared in turn. "GOD IS DEAD TO ME!" Ned said. He just didn't say that, I thought. "PUT BACK THE DISC!" Ned repeated. I returned the disc Ned had a ballpoint hammer, hitting the Simpson House. The wall crumbled as it fell. Then Homer cried out, as he was hit by a shard of the roof, crumbling above him. Ned stopped, and went to Homer. Ned grabbed Homer by the head and said "Goodbye, you were ALWAYS a nightmare to me and the Kids!" Then, Ned hit Homer in the neck with the Ballpoint hammer. "Why do I need to watch this?" I said. It cut to black, and text saying "You just saw the Ned Flanders Extras, hope you enjoyed!" scrolled down, in an anticlamactic, Star Wars ripoff fashion. A picture of Ned carrying Marge and Homer's heads sat as my desktop, and it looked like Springfield (In backdrop) was on fire. After that I never thought of Ned as a nice character, ever again. Aftermath: The Next couple of days, I keep thinking about it, so I tried contacting Matt Groening, the creator of the show. He replyed saying "I knew one day, someone would find it and put it somewhere, I don't know what I was thinking when I made it, it was Life in Hell for Ned, (No Pun Intended there)" "What else?" I said, But Matt didn't reply, "YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS, NOBODY SHOULD KNOW! IT WILL RUIN SIMPSONS FOR LIFE. But don't worry I'll blame Seth for it." Matt said. "What the hell does Seth gotta do with this?" I said. "SETH IS EVIL, LIKE GOD!" Matt said. What like God? "THIS ISN'T MATT, I KILL MATT, LIKE HOW I KILL HOMER AND MARGE!" He replyed. "Ned, you better, I said. Then the chatbox closed and again, there was the picture, but this time it showed Matt Groening's head and in the backdrop it showed not only Springfield, but the 31th Century Futuristic New York like in Futurama. Next day, it only showed episodes of just Family Guy and American Dad, but no Futurama "Wait, it's 7 PM? Why isn't Futurama playing?" Then Sunday, No Simpsons "What the hell?" I said. Then the news came saying that Matt Groening and David X. (Co-Creator of Futurama) found dead and that Simpsons and Futurama is cancelled I thought was this Devil Ned made by Seth Macfarlane? I have to tell the truth to the world, but then I told my friend, Jack about it, "Paul, you're crazy, Seth could've made that thing." Next thing, Jack knocked me out with a bottle and brought me to an insane asylum. Stuck there I wondered and still wondered why did he do it? Part 2 coming soon! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:HAHA OH WOW! Category:DO NOT DELETE